


Birthdays

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein a recently turned five-year-old Xaria won't go to sleep.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> More of a Daddy!Doctor/Daughter fic.

Presents had been opened, and the cake had been cut and eaten. And now, the Doctor and Rose's brand-new five year old simply wouldn't go to sleep.

 

"Now, then, Xaria," the Doctor reprimanded as he heard her small footsteps pad down the hallway. "Time to go to bed."

 

He stepped into the doorway, in order to stop Xaria from wandering in. This was the third time either him or Rose had to tell her to go back to bed.

 

"Don't wanna, Daddy," she disagreed, trying to push past her Dad. The Doctor stooped down to her level, grabbing her around the waist.

 

"Uh-uh," he scolded, blocking her. "Time for bed. No ifs, ands, or buts. It's already an hour after bedtime."

 

Xaria pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes look. Behind him, he could hear Rose stifle a snort of laughter from the sofa. He quickly stole a glance at her, raising his eyebrows. She just grinned innocently at him.

 

When his gaze returned to his daughter, she still had the look of begging upon her face.

 

"No, Xaria. Five year olds have to go to sleep." He repeated. Xaria returned his frown.

 

"Not going to work on me, missy," he stated, quickly and gently turning her around towards her bedroom.

 

"Can't sleep Daddy," she whined, as the Doctor led her back to her room. He helped her back into her cozy bed, tucking her in. Xaria didn't look too happy about it either.

 

The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed to speak to her.

 

"Monkey," he began. "I know you are probably excited that it's your birthday, but it's over now," he explained gently.

 

Xaria flurried her brow.

 

"Don't want my birfday to be over," she said sadly. The Doctor noticed her tone of voice and frown and immediately scooted closer to hug his little girl.

 

"I know you don't baby," he answered, his heart breaking for his little girl. Xaria burrowed her head into his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

 

"But, the good thing about birthdays being over, is that you get to learn and see new things before your next one." He continued, still soothing his daughter.

 

"Learn and see new things?" Xaria repeated sleepily.

 

"That's right," he confirmed, kissing her blonde crown. "Learn and see new things. With Mummy and I. At school. Here with Nanna, Poppy and Uncle Tony. TARDIS will show you too."

 

He felt Xaria nod slightly, so he sat there quietly, gently rocking her in his arms. As her breathing evened out, he determined it was safe enough to lay her back down. The Doctor stilled when she mumbled something incoherent in her slumber, but she slept on.

 

Adjusting her bedclothes around her body, the Doctor tucked her in and kissed the tip of her nose goodnight. Taking one last look at his daughter, he turned off her nightlight, stepping out of her room silently.

 

After making sure her door was left ajar, he hovered outside her room for a moment.

 

"Happy Birthday, my Xaria. Sweet dreams." He whispered, before returning to his wife.


End file.
